Love Softens The Heart
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: A song-fic of Dramione, after the war. She lied to protect what she had, when she realized she was never in danger of loosing it.


**AN: I do not own HP, nor do I own the song Stop & Erase by Selena Gomez. It's something that popped in my head when my little sister was listening to this song for the 10****th**** time that hour, it's a Dramione song-fic, it's my first attempt of song-fic, or publishable Dramione story, hope I did well, I would love to see what you think of it.**

_**Love softens the heart**_

_You think you know me so well__  
__You put me down, it builds you up__  
__You're kicking me around__  
__You just can't get enough_

Once again, after countless attempts to make Harry and Ron realize I was alright, that the fact I was single wasn't getting to me, and I most certainly didn't need to get laid; the two tried to set me up with another man. Really, can't they get the message? I'm not interested in a relationship right now, especially not with one of those horridly annoying boys littering the school halls, drooling over pretty girls, knowing not how to respect a woman, even if their life dependent on it, boys I would love to just kick in the groin. They don't understand that I love the freedom of being alone; well I loved it while I had it…_  
_

_And all your friends surround you__  
__Oh, without them by your side__  
__You start to show your weakness__  
__It's something you can't hide__  
_

For some time now, I was hiding a very important piece of information about me from my friends, I don't like lying to them that much, but they won't like the truth, not at all. I try to imagine what would each one of them do when I tell them the truth._  
_

_Yeah yeah__  
_

Oh, yeah. They'll go ballistic. Harry will check my forehead for any signs of fever, Ginny will ask if I'm sure, if it's real, that he isn't playing with me, and Ron, Ron will go crazy, even though he'll be every bit hypocrite if he does so, after all, he's the one dating one Astoria Greengrass, a well known Slytherin.

___We'll stop and erase__  
__Cause I'm gonna wipe__  
__That smile off your know-it-all face__  
_

And of course, how can I forget him; my boyfriend. The one person who needs to take all the blame on this problem of mine, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god, the Slytherin prince. Whatever you wish to call him. He really shouldn't have lured me into dating him, really, it would save us so much troubles. Yet, even though I knew it was a very bad idea to date him, I agreed to do so, and now I don't even have the tendency to reject my decision.

_Whaoh__  
_

I guess I know why I stay with him, even though he is the most arrogant person to walk on the earth. I might love him, just a bit, who am I kidding? I'm in love with this boy, god, he's perfect for me.

___Laugh while you can__  
__Yeah live it up, but__  
__Read my lips, the joke is on you__  
_

When he sees me with my friends, struggling to tell them the truth, he smirks, in his mind he already won, no one will dare to invade the territory of the Slytherin Prince, god, he's so wrong. The jock's on him, the boys will chase him down just so they'll be able to give him 'the talk', too late for that, now.

___I've figured it out__  
__You're all about__  
__Walking tall on the people you knock down__  
_

Despite what people think, he's not that bad, and he does not hurt people just to feel good. From the moment he was born, he was raised by his father to act as if he's better than anyone else. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, he told me, but he was punished every time he didn't fulfill his father's wishes. He said the punishments hurt him. Both physically and emotionally. I believe him; I've seen the scars, littering his body, decorating it with horrifying reminders of his courage and honesty.

___So stop and erase__  
__Cause I'm gonna wipe__  
__That smile off your know-it-all face__  
_

Gods! Every time he smirks at me, when we pass each other in the school halls, when we catch each other's eyes and smiles at me, with that knowing look, I wish I could just wipe it off. He's a smart one, there's no denying that, well, Ron and Harry seems to be doing just fine doing just that. He knows what annoys me the most, and that I never stay angry for long, not at him at least, all it takes for me to forgive him is a short kiss and "I love you" and I melt back into his arms.

___Whaoh__  
_

I wish I wasn't like that with him. I was never very romantic girl, I never believed in fairy tales. Yes, I loved hearing them as a small child, and reading them, when I could, but I never believed that I would fall in love that hard with someone, never. I always thought that I would keep my backbone when I would fall in love. Gladly, I was right. As much as I love Draco, I am not wiped. I still can say no to him, to disagree with him, to argue, we both think that what keeps our relationship healthey is the fact we still fight, we love fighting, sometimes it's what we need to sleep well, to remember that life weren't a dream, that we were safe, that the war was over.

___I'm waking up I'm feeling__  
__What I was scared to feel before__  
__I got my eyes wide open__  
__Won't take it anymore__  
_

I take pride in the fact I'm a war hero, that I'm a model for younger, and sometimes even older, women. Yet the hole in my chest is there, reminding me of the horrors I've been through to get to where I am. Draco told me that sometimes he takes his shirt off in front of the mirror and stares at his scars, just to remember, to feel, feel things we hide from when we try to move on.

___All the lies and teasing__  
__Yes, I could never be that cool__  
__You had them all believing__  
__But now that's through__  
_

We lie to ourselves sometimes, all of us, all of those who were there, in the great battle of Hogwarts and survived, forgetting for a minute or two, a whole day even, but it never lasts. Our bubble bursts when a short first year or a scared second year, or even people on the streets ask for our autographs, or just thank us. We got used to it eventually, making remembering our lost friends easier, like we are really starting to move on.

___Yeah Yeah__  
_

Everyone are more focused, Ron calls it being boring, I call it maturing; people start to understand that not all of the people in the world are as fortunate as we are.

___We'll stop and erase__  
__Cause I'm gonna wipe__  
__That smile off your know-it-all face__  
_

Not so long ago I talked to Draco, confessing I feel horrible for lying to my friends.

___Whaoh__  
_

He suggested standing beside me when I tell them about us. I love him too much to late him do that to himself, it's like suicide telling Ron and Harry he's dating me, or even being there when I tell them myself, they will hunt him down, no doubt.

___Laugh while you can__  
__Yeah live it up, but__  
__Read my lips, the joke is on you__  
_

Ron says Draco is still a child, when I try to bring up the positive facts about that surfaced with time and with the war, he knows not what Draco is and what not. I let him off, for now, but when I will confess before them, I will not let him call my lover a mere child, he's no child any longer, and I most say, neither is Ron, or Harry, for that matter.

___I've figured it out__  
__You're all about__  
__Walking tall on the people you knock down__  
_

It seems as if Harry already figured Draco out, he admitted to us he thinks there is more to Draco then it seems, how right he is.

___So stop and erase__  
__Cause I'm gonna wipe__  
__That smile off your know-it-all face__  
_

Ron says that if he'll ever be proved wrong about Draco, that he'll see for himself that Draco is not so bad, he'll welcome him to our group, with arms wide open.

___Count down,__  
__The tables have turned__  
__Better wise up__  
__You've got lots of nerve__  
_

And then I proved him wrong. On New Year's Eve, at the Weasley household party, I invited Draco, as my date, telling everyone the truth, they were truly shocked, and apprehensive.

___Cause you're all alone__  
__Now__  
_

Ron stormed to his bedroom and didn't come out until his girlfriend, Astorisa, came.

___We'll stop and erase__  
__Cause I'm gonna wipe__  
__That smile off your know-it-all face___

_Whaoh__  
_

When Draco came through the fireplace he looked so frightened that even Ron took pity on him, welcoming him with a short nod, which Draco returned with a tensed yet friendly smile.

___Laugh while you can__  
__Yeah live it up, but__  
__Read my lips, the joke is on you__  
_

_Whaoh__  
_

Ron couldn't be more wrong about Draco, they hit off the minute they were loose enough to talk civilly to each other, and for my displeasure they started talking about Quidditch, which we all knew was a subject favored by both, and of course, just when I wanted to dance with my boyfriend, they realized they both cheered for the same team and they continued their conversation even farther, lucky me and Astoria, we managed to separate them for the midnight kiss.

___I've figured it out__  
__You're all about__  
__Walking tall on the people you knock down.__  
_

In the end Draco told my friends the reason for his horrid actions while we were in school, they understood, and even forgave him.

_So stop and erase__  
__Cause I'm gonna wipe__  
__That smile off your know-it-all face__  
_

Few months after graduation, Draco and I arranged for our mothers and Mrs. Weasley to meet each other, wrong thing to do.

___We'll stop and erase__  
__Cause I'm gonna wipe__  
__That smile off your know-it-all face___

_Whaoh__  
_

Before we knew it, they started talking about weddings, and then, they started to plan ours.

___Laugh while you can__  
__Yeah live it up, but__  
__Read my lips, the joke is on you__  
_

Ron and Harry laughed at us but not so long after Narcissa had introduced Mrs. Greengrass to the other two and together they planned all of our weddings, going over various suggestions, even ones of a double and triple weddings.

_I've figured it out__  
__You're all about__  
__Walking tall on the people you knock down__  
_

Draco swore he'll never do it to his children.

_So stop and erase__  
__Cause I'm gonna wipe__  
__That smile off your know-it-all face_

Narcissa never let him down on that promise, and just rushed him to propose to me.


End file.
